Hera s Mirror
by titianna
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are on their way through a swamp to get hold of a godly trinket - something Ares had aske them to do, and after all, debts of a game are debts of honor - but it turns out, that it is a little more complicated than that.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Renaissance Pictures

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringements are intended.

Violence: It´s got some fights, but not too much blood.

Sex: Well, a tiny wee bit but it is actually more on the subtexty side.

Authors note: Umm, looks like I got carried away. This is my second ever fan fic, and I never expected it to be so long. So please tell me, if you like the story. Even better, if you tell me, what you like about the story. No flaming, please.

Many thanks to my beta reader.

Hera's Mirror

By Titianna

Gabrielle paced the clearing, trying to do some quick thinking. Xena watched with an absently fascinated expression; she had never seen her friend this agitated.

"We're only two days from Procrastinus now!" Gabrielle whined.

"He´ll be okay. There's no army advancing his palace. We're only invited for dinner." Xena raised one eyebrow. She shouldn´t have told Gabrielle their destination, but the blonde had begged until Xena finally told her.

"Gabrielle, sit down and eat. All your pacing is giving me an upset stomach."

"Ha, ha," Gabrielle laughed, "Very funny. As if you would ever get something as plain as an upset stomack. But you might get us both killed this time."

"Calm down, Gabrielle!" Xena growled with her most husky voice and Gabrielle felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I'm not forcing you to come along; you could stay behind and tend to the horses."

An angry red flushed Gabrielle's cheeks. "That's so typical." She glared at her companion and Xena could not help smiling. "You know I would never do THAT."

"Yeah, I know. Same old Gabrielle – nervous as Tartarus, always thinking about what might happen, but coolheaded in the thick of every battle."

For a moment or two Gabrielle was at a loss for words. What was that supposed to mean? But in the eyes of the warrior princess she only found admiration and a twinkle of that wry amusement she loved so much in Xena.

Much more at ease now, she turned to Xena again. "But—the mirror of Hera? Of all the things, Xena... They say it is guarded by Hera's own dogs, all of them supposed to be descendants of Cerberus. It is hidden in the middle of the endless swamps and no one has been able to get past it yet."

"Yeah, and that´s our cue here, Gabrielle: YET." Xena patted her friend reassuringly on the shoulder. "As for the swamp – how can an endless thing have a middle – it doesn´t make any sense."

Gabrielle was still not wholly convinced: "But what do you need this mirror for anyway?"

"Weeellll," Xena shifted uneasily.

"You haven´t been gambling again – have you?"

Xena did not answer, but Gabrielle knew her well enough to see the truth in her eyes. "I guess I am just not good enough when it comes to dice. But there might still be a chance that Ares cheated on me."

Gabrielle's mouth fell open: "You gambled with Ares? How could you be so…"

Xena cut in: "Don´t say it, Gabrielle," she growled. "He offered to keep Paris away from Menelaos palace and so subsequently preventing a 10 year long war between the Trojans and the Greeks. He said, that it would be kind of sad though that nobody would ever know about some famous Trojan horse, but I couldn´t really make sense of that. It seemed a fair price compared with fetching a godly trinket," Xena defended herself.

Gabrielle winced. "Preventing a 10 year long war does not sound like Ares. He definitely cheated on you."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Xena retorted grumpily.

"But if he cheated," a spark of hope ignited in Gabrielles green eyes, "then we don´t really have to get that mirror."

"Nah," Xena said, "Gambling debts are debts of honor."

"Yeah," Gabrielle snorted. "If this is not a line to be remembered for centuries to come."

Gabrielle sat down next to the fire and fell flat on her back, turning her attention at once to the stars overhead.

Xena watched her closely, but she could not detect a glimpse in her friend showing suspicion or mistrust.

That was easy, she thought, all this dinner invitations and peaceful travelling are starting to get boring.

They woke before dawn to the music of a heavy downpour, their bedrolls already soaking wet. "This is a day to stay in an inn," Gabrielle complained, but Xena was ready for another adventure.

"Are you still having cold feet, Gabrielle?" she asked with a cheery grin.

Gabrielle wriggled her toes in her wet boots and said miserably: "As a matter of fact – I do." But she shouldered her bag and followed her leader.

All morning they proceeded over rocky ground up north, well away from the coast, where king Procrastinus' place lay. By noon the rain had finally subsided and Xena ordered a rest. Under a couple of acorn trees they found an almost dry place, where they lighted a fire and sat down for the first meal of the day.

Xena unpacked some cheese and bread and a few slices of chicken from their previous meal.

"We should make a detour to the next village," suggested Xena and Gabrielle nodded consent. "We need to stock up on food," she answered," since there is no way of knowing how big this swamp actually is."

Xena was looking her friend over: "Yes, that too, but I was actually thinking of getting you a pair of new boots and maybe some waxed fabric to keep the rain off of your skin."

Gabrielle looked up from her cheese. She did not expect anything like that. "Thank you," she said simply. And Xena felt touched. She always did, when Gabrielle thanked her for things, that seemed totally normal to Xena. She put her arm around her blonde friend and Gabrielle let her head rest on Xena's shoulder.

"We…" Gabrielle started, but when Xena raised her hand she immediately fell silent.

"What is it?" Gabrielle whispered. Xena looked slightly confused.

"I don´t know. I think somebody is watching us." The warrioress slowly drew her sword. "You stay here and don´t MOVE," with these words Xena disappeared into the thicket, sword at the ready, silent like a shadow.

Up on mount Olympus Ares and Hera were shading their eyes. "Isn´t she marvellous? She sensed our presence!"

"Well, I guess she sort of is quite remarkable for a tiny. " Tiny, that was what Hera liked to call humans, "But that doesn´t really make her any bigger," Hera scoffed.

Ares paid no attention to his mother. He was busy with looking at Xena. He loved the way her body moved when she fought, or that dark aura that still emanated from her. She truly was a dangerous woman.

"I don´t think, she can do it! You promised me someone who might be able to do it." Hera snorted. "She is just a tiny. I was expecting someone more godly," she chided Ares.

"And so I did. Never underestimate man," the god of war smiled at his impatient mother, "Besides you did not want Hercules!"

"Well you know why." Hera had never been on speaking terms with that son of her husband. "So, what is speaking in her favour, apart from this cute blondie and the leather outfit? It is rather trashy if you ask me, son."

"For one, she doesn´t give up – ever. She´ll either die or get the mirror."

Again Hera was not very pleased. "I know, all this endless enthusiasm, paired with their limited resources. It is pathetic."

Hera looked again at the knob of trees where Gabrielle had, in the meantime, gotten to her staff and leant onto a tree, in order to have her back clear in case of an advancing enemy.

"She is not going back now," Ares knew from previous experiences with the warrior princess. "So, you will have your safety measures tested either way."

Hera was looking at her son with a most menacing look, but Ares did not flinch.

"This was what I wanted all along," she said and then added with a little malicious grin: "Well let´s get them in the right mood." She snipped with her long graceful fingers and turned away from the scene without looking back.

Ares chuckled as five heavily armed warriors sprang to life and immediately started attacking Xena and Gabrielle.

Two of them charged at the bard, taking her into a pinch. Gabrielle pushed her right foot flat against the tree. She waited until the very last moment, as the mud that was splashing under the warriors heavy footfalls already soiled her dress, before she catapulted herself over their heads.

She landed and pivoted before her attackers could turn around and face her. With a quick swipe she hit the staff across the guys knees and both of them went down in the mud. Without hesitation she brought her weapon upon the first guys head and beat the end of it full force onto the other guy's chest. With a crushing sound his breastplate gave way. Gabrielle gasped--she did not believe what she was seeing: the man was completely hollow!

With a slow grunt, he and his companion got back on their feet and charged again. Gabrielle kept her pace and resigned to a series of kicks and beats taking both guys in turn. All the while she was straining her ears to hear Xena.

Xena meanwhile had the other three guys on her heels. Fortunately they were neither very bright nor very fast. Xena climbed a tree and separated them by doing a few jumps around the trees. She finally let herself drop onto one of them and pushed her sword into his shoulder, but beyond the armour there was no resistance. The guy did not scream and no blood came gushing out of the very obvious hole in his tunic.

Red hot anger burnt through Xena; somebody really set a couple of drones onto her. But she was well aware what that meant: she had to hack those guys into pieces or tie them up really good. Otherwise they would not stop. And Gabrielle did not stand a chance with her staff.

Xena doubled back to the camp, all the while taking on one or the other of her attackers. With her left hand she released the chakram from its latch. But she did not get a clear shot. Gabrielle stood in a somewhat unfortunate position.

Xena could see, that the bard's swipes were not as wide as they used to be. Her aim not as exact. Xena had to get her out there.

With a piercing battle cry she swung her sword and cut the first guy's head of, missing Gabrielle's neck only nearly. That will slow him down for a while, she thought. The drone lost its balance and backed off a few steps. Xena threw her chakram and the headless warrior lost his right arm together with his sword. He dropped to his knees and tapped the ground with his left arm to retrieve the weapon.

Due to all the moving and fighting the ground was now more a puddle of mud than anything. Gabrielle kicked the guy's sword out of reach and all but pounded him into the ground.

Xena threw her trusted chakram the second time and in its flight it ripped and cut the armour of the resuming four. All of them had received at least one fatal hit, but there was still enough endurance in those artificial bodies to keep them charging on.

But Xena had seen the light now, standing next to Gabrielle she found her pace, driving her sword only deep enough into those bodies to rip the armour apart. Gabrielle's stick was at least keeping them a little at bay. So side by side they mowed their attackers down, again and again. Then finally it came to an end.

The muddy ground was littered with leather armour. But otherwise there was nothing, only those bits and pieces of smooth black clothing. Even Xena found this very disturbing. After a last glance at the leftovers of this little battle troop, she turned to Gabrielle.

The bard was leaning on her staff. Exhaustion was etched into her face, but apart from a few scratches and a lot of dirt she was not hurt. Xena closed her eyes and thanked the gods. Or whomever, she thought sarcastically.

"Let's go," she said to Gabrielle and without further hesitation they moved on to the next village. And hopefully an inn. And a bath.

They reached the swamp late in the next morning. A fine green mist lay upon it, blurring the surfaces, making it look almost afloat.

"It is beautiful," said Gabrielle. Xena stepped behind her. She laid her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and brushed her lips lightly over her friends ear. Gabrielle shivered with pleasure.

The last night in the inn Xena had smoothed out the horror that had struck Gabrielle, when the first of this hollow guys had broke open. Xena had simply made her friend forget about the experience with her hands and her lips. The bards heart skipped a beat as she thought about it. She just loved this woman.

Xena observed the swamp. Yes, it was beautiful. Lush green grass grew everywhere in little knobs. The sun reflected in large bodies of water and hunchbacked birch trees where moving in the breeze. Birds and insects were singing and a sweet freshness rose from the swamp.

But there was also something intimidating underneath that beautiful surface, that only Xena's trained senses could grasp. The danger was almost visible and Xena felt an emotion she did not often experience – fear.

Of course she would never admit this. Not even to Gabrielle. Not even in her weakest moment. She squared her jaw and straightened her shoulders. Whatever you do – I will conquer you.

The warrioress turned back to the bard, who still stood and admired the beauty of this unreal landscape. "Come on – Gabrielle," she said quietly. "We must go on."

For another turn of the hourglass or so they travelled farther north along the edge of the swamp. The innkeeper had told them the best way to get inside. But he had also told them that nobody knew the path beyond a league into the swamp. He had warned them to stay overnight. He had said that people who wanted to cross the swamp were truly suicidal or else just mad.

They did not talk at all. Xena's senses were reaching out over the uncertain ground to find out ahead of time what dangers they might be facing. And Gabrielle was quite aware of this. She doubted she would ever be able to reach a level even half as good as her friend. Besides the trained senses it required a strong mind never to stray from the object of attention.

If ever asked what Xena made into these great warrior, Gabrielle would have answered without hesitation – that it was her friends ability to stay focused.

The swamp looked different with every turn of the road. Gabrielle would not know what to make of it, but Xena developed a map in her mind's eye, a strategic plan to win this battle against this quiet but very dangerous enemy.

"So what do you think?" Ares asked Hera.

"You are not again referring to that dark girlfriend of yours? I do not wish you to get tangled with the petty love of tinies, like your father!" Hera was very firm on this, but of course her son was grown-up and would do as he pleased.

"Well, Mom," Ares used this phrase whenever he felt particularly mad at Hera. "You needn´t worry. Xena has made her choice, I am afraid." Even in HIS weakest hour he would never admit that he respected this.

Of course, he would also never give up trying to get her back onto the evil side. But that was his job, wasn´t it?

"Do you want to send them some more of your hollow fighters? You could double their numbers." Ares doubted that that would do any good, but he did not really think that Hera would pull the same stint a second time. She was very proud of her creativity. So she sure would come up with something more sinister, more dangerous and definitely deadly.

Even so, that nobody believed it, he enjoyed a good battle of wits. He did not choose sides though. For him it did not really matter who won the fight, as long as there was a fight, and preferably some blood.

Since his mother did not say anything, he turned to her. Hera wore a dreamy expression on her face. "I think I'll give them a rest."

Ares did not believe this for a second, but never the less, he played on his mothers key. "I thought you knew better than that," he answered with an angry undertone to his voice.

"I will ask the nymphs to sing them a couple of songs," Hera continued. "Some sort of a peace offering."

Ares grinned knowingly. The nymphs of this swamp were of a very special breed. They were relatives to the sirens and their songs made you forget things. The longer men would be exposed to their voices the more they would forget. In the beginning it would be mainly the things that they had just done, the words that they had just said. But if they would have to listen longer and longer they would eventually forget their own name, they would forget to eat and to drink. In the end they would simply perish.

Of course some humans could resist their powers longer and for some of them it took almost no time at all, depending on the strength of their characters. That brought an idea to Ares mind. "How about a bet on how long they can withstand it."

Hera smiled maliciously. "What is your price, son?" She usually used that phrase, when she was particularly proud of Ares.

"You just let Xena live, once she has lost her memory. She will be my price," he said as casually as possible.

"My price," said Hera, dismissing her sons request with a noncommittal shrug, "will be a special trick, that you´ll play on Zeus."

"Okay," Ares was intelligent enough not to ask for specifics. There would still be plenty of time to negotiate with his mother should he really lose. Of course he wasn´t going to play fair--mother or not, goddess or not.

"That´s it, Gabrielle." A narrow path forked from the wider road. A lot of people walked into the swamp for a few paces. For curiosity, for food and mainly for dried up mud, the so called peat, that was perfect heating material.

"The gods are laughing at us, Xena. I can hear them," said Gabrielle.

"This is your last chance to back off, darling, " Xena retorted.

Gabrielle threw an angry look at her companion. She did not bother to answer though. Xena flashed an apologetic smile and than they were on their way.

"So, Gabrielle," Xena asked, "do you know any stories of swamps, or even better of this particular swamp and maybe about Hera's mirror?"

Gabrielle eagerly sprang to the chance. For it was not usually that Xena should actually ask her to share her stories. Her mood brightened immediately and with a very happy smile, so particular to Gabrielle, she jumped right into it: "Actually, Xena, I´ve been raking my brains..."

It had become dark. The path through the swamp was not longer visible. In fact there was no longer a path. On every step the water gushed out from under the women's feet and walking had become extremely exhausting. At places the mud was ankle deep and they were having difficulties pulling their boots out again.

"Should we not stop?" Gabrielle asked. She felt incredibly tired. "Should we not stop?"

At the same moment Xena suggested: "We should stop there!" She turned to her friend and indicated a little knob a couple of paces ahead.

"We should stop there," she repeated.

Gabrielle nodded and they climbed, what was really a dense bush of grass and nothing else. But it was reasonably dry and large enough for the two of them to rest upon it. Gabrielle handed Xena some bread and took some herself.

They ate in silence, spread their bedrolls and went to sleep almost immediately after this. Gabrielle with her head on Xena's shoulder. Xena with an unusually peaceful expression on her face.

Ares though was sorely disappointed. His favourite adversary had started to wear out after not longer than a few hours, which had been his mothers guess. By the rate, they were going, they would probably forget to wake up in the morning.

Ares had been convinced that they would at least make it to the hiding place of the mirror about two days down the road. So he resignedly admitted that it was time to apply plan B.

With an unsettling clanking he appeared out of thin air next to the girls camp. He had been careful, knowing Xena's fast grip to the chakram, whenever somebody unexpectedly got on top of her. Of course it could not really kill him, but this thing still hurt plenty.

He needn´t have worried though. Xena was fast asleep and he could hear her even breathing. At any other time this would have given him some very entertaining ideas, but even he had to be careful not to play foul tricks on his mother all to openly.

So he just threw a leering glance at Xena and than exchanged the water flask, that was still clamped into Gabrielle's hand. He then worked a little magic around the girls closing them into an protective bubble. At least until they would move from that bushel of grass, but Hera would have certainly not approved of him.

However, it did NOT work. The next day Xena's and Gabrielle's condition was considerably for the worse. The warrior and the bard had taken to some crude sign language and Xena started muttering under her breath phrases that did not make any sense at all, like: "It is way too quiet" or "I cannot stand this any longer!"

Ares impatiently pulled at his own hair. The swamp had slowed the women down. For Xena was still taking care that Gabrielle could keep up. And it would be well over a day for them to reach the middle of the swamp. The day wore on and there was no change in the behaviour of Xena and her companion. Even the bard was exceptionally quiet. And Xena's face was absolutely miserable.

Upon lunchtime Hera was laughing out loud upon seeing the face of her son. "Don´t pout, Ares. I told you, she was only a tiny. You still have to much faith in men." With that she resumed to her favourite past time and Ares took a chance and worked a little more of his magic.

Since he had seen to the girls water the night before, he could strengthen the potion without having to reappear in the swamp. It fleetingly crossed his mind that the potion now must be strong enough to make any human invincible to the song of those nymphs.

Ares was watching impatiently as first Gabrielle and then Xena took a good sip from the flask. He all but prayed that it would help. Then, with a jerk of her head Xena threw her raven hair back and pulled something out of her ears.

"That´s it," she announced to Gabrielle firmly. "Singing nymphs or not. I cannot hear a thing with these stoppers. And I am not wearing them any longer."

Ares screamed with laughter, they simply had not heard each other – or him for that matter – but now the singing nymphs could not really hurt them any longer. So Ares had won his gamble, but at the same time, he had lost his price.

After a while Gabrielle pulled the stuff out of her ears too. It did not make any sense to move on artificially deaf if Xena did not show any effect of any singing. She had not been sure to begin with if those nymphs really lived in this particular swamp. Xena just did not want to take any chances.

So they had formed some earplugs out of mud and grass and shoved them into their ears. Gabrielle was not unhappy to get rid of the caked mud and scratchy grass. It had been a real pain.

They anyway had not hear any singing ever since they had their ears cleaned. But of course this was a time way before scientists discovered that sound waves could not always be heard.

Though rid of the plugs Gabrielle discovered that they were covering ground much faster than before. It was almost as if they had gathered some energy, which was of course due to the potion from Ares, but how should she have known.

Xena as usually was ploughing on, eager to reach the mirror. The sooner, the better. She however, had the feeling that all the noises around her had doubled in volume. She had heard what was going on before, but right now it sounded all so much closer. She was sure this was the after effect of this stupid earplugs. She had strained her ears so much. But there was no way of hearing anything through those blasted plugs. So she guessed it would eventually wear off.

Not being able to hear anything had actually felt close to having her leg cut off. But it did remind her to be more thankful for that wonderful gift. Her spirits up once again, she had no doubt that they would retrieve this mirror soon.

So, they walked on, both more cheerful than they had been during the last two days, even though the mud became deeper and deeper. In some places now they were up to their waists in puddles of dark green water.

As the sun went down the mosquitoes came out, singing around the intruders of the swamp. Gabrielle swatted at the bloodthirsty beasts, while Xena trained her heroic stoicism.

"It only hurts if you kill them before they suck out their poison," she told Gabrielle.

"Uhuu," Gabrielle retorted, not really listening. She rubbed at particularly nasty bite on her face. "Well, that´s your cosy little swamp for me, Xena," she complained noisily. "I´ll be a bloody mess. I don´t remember the last warlord that beat me up so thoroughly."

Xena turned around with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Should I kiss you better?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Gabrielle finally got distracted from her swollen skin. But turning to Xena did not do her much good. Xena had grabbed a handful of the cool, soft, green mud and dabbed it onto the blonde's forehead, not all too carefully.

"You know," she said a little apologetically. "I will kiss it, once you and I have a bath. For now keep it cool and stop scratching.

"Ha, ha!" Gabrielle was all but amused. She now had a good amount of this foul smelling dirt dripping from her face, as well as horribly stinging mosquito bites. She was just considering her chances in a mud fight with Xena when the warrior princess stopped dead in her tracks and the bard bumped right into her.

"I think I can hear the dogs," Xena announced.

Gabrielle did not move. She craned her neck in the settling dusk. She could not her a thing. But then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"There, I can see light," she said. It was jumping up and down and moving this way and that. She wasn´t quite sure if this was good news or bad news. But she turned around and did a few steps to get a clear view. She should have stayed where she was. The light had moved deeper in to the shadows, though still visible, but the ground under her suddenly gave way.

"Xena," she hissed. "I am sinking!"

Xena, who had still listened to the far off barking, suddenly snapped to attention. So far they had mastered the swamp to Xena's satisfaction. They had walked close to the ever present birches and made good use of the thick grassy knobs. With a long stick Xena had probed the ground quickly every time before taking the next step. Gabrielle had stayed right behind her. But now she had moved next to Xena and so lost her footing.

Xena shoved the stick to her friend telling her to hold it tight. But as she pushed her feet into the ground she felt that her combined weight would be too heavy. "Gabrielle," she said. "Don´t move."

"Promise me something, Xena!"

"Don´t worry, I will get you out of here in no time."

"Will you promise me one little thing," Gabrielle insisted. She wildly rolled her eyeballs and Xena feared that her friend would start screaming hysterically.

"Of course, I will."

"Will you please never again say: DONT MOVE, when there is any connection between me and danger."

Xena let out a relieved sigh. "Of course, Gabrielle, I promise. But right now you had better not move too much, unless you want to sink in very fast."

"I know. But I already feel much better – now go away and save me, please." Gabrielle managed to stick a reassuring smile onto her face, but she was sinking very fast, even though she did not move at all. And Xena's somber face did not tell her otherwise.

The mud was almost up to her collarbone as Xena hurried off. I should have brought rope! How could I have been so stupid? Now she had to cut off some of those birches. Unfortunately there were very few in this part of the swamp and they were growing pretty far from each other.

The skinny trunks were not really a problem. A quick whip with her chakram sliced them right through. Xena carefully picked her way from tree to tree. She figured that she needed at least ten of them for a safe recovery. But a quick glance at the bard told her that she did not have the time. Gabrielle was now up to her shoulders in the mud.

Xena hacked off the fourth tree and decided against her own better judgement that these had to suffice. She headed back to Gabrielle and pushed the wood under her feet.

Gabrielle looked at her with confidence, even though she had to raise her chin in order to breath. Xena just hoped that the trees would spread their weight evenly enough to give her some solid standing position. She heard gurgling noises from beneath. It was as if the swamp took a deep breath before gulping Gabrielle down. But that would never happen if it was up to Xena.

She closed her eyes and pulled on Gabrielle with all her might. And though the wood under her feet creaked with protest, she felt Gabrielle come free little by little, until at last she could shove her right next to her on – what Xena considered as – the path.

Gabrielle was shivering.

"Oh, Gabrielle, everything is alright now. You´ll be just fine."

"I am not afraid," Gabrielle retorted. "I am just freezing."

"Yeah, all right, let's get outta here."

Though by now it was so dark that Xena could not see her own hand in front of her face. The twinkling light that had caused the incident had vanished and both women agreed, that it was for the better.

Hera was fuming: "This did not work out right either. A friar's lantern, whose idea was this anyway? Looks like I have to look for a safer spot for that damned mirror. These tynies have already come way too close."

"You still have the dogs," Ares said. "This woman has been feeling her way through this swamp without any difficulties. Damned, this stupid thing has been in the swamp for over a century."

"I don´t really understand why you wanted the safety measures anyway."

"Well, Zeus said that the world is changing, that new techniques come up every day. Hundred year old hiding places are not longer safe."

Ares shrugged, he still did not know what Hera was driving at.

"Well, it is really not that hard to understand, Ares."

He did not say anything.

"I told him that no man would ever be able to get to that mirror. And he...he just laughed out loud. I felt so mad – I just bet against him."

"You did what?" Ares had to hide his own amusement, this was very much so like Zeus and it was very much so like Hera. To get out of this unharmed, he should really keep his feet still. But, what could he do? He was Ares.

"You bet against Zeus, of all the gods. Hera, how could you be so..."

" Don´t say it."

"Well you still have the dogs," said Ares. "They should be able to stop them."

"Yes they should, shouldn´t they!"

His mother, dignity restored, walked away, head held high. There was still something that Ares wanted to ask his mother, but for now the question would wait.

Xena had so far been true to his best expectations. Ares was sort of wondering if he truly wanted her to be stopped by some drooling dogs that had been confined to a swamp for hundred years.

He threw a glance down at this particular Greek landscape. Xena drug her friend along. They had not yet found a spot to start a campfire or even a place safe enough to rest for more than a couple of minutes. The bard needed sleep badly and so did the Warrior Princess. If they would not get it, there was no chance for them to win against the dogs.

Ares considered only for one moment to do what would be best for him, then, with a shake of his hand and a snap of his fingers he created a sandy island right in front of the women. He watched as they clambered atop of it.

"Good luck, Xena," Ares muttered under his breath. "Now you really owe me."

The night lifted all around the island. Clouds of heavy white mist rose with the morning sun while birds started to chirp their morning songs. Xena had already started a fire and had two of those birds over it. The delicious smell wafted through the air. Xena sharpened her sword; the singing of the metal felt eerily out of place, but it needed to be done.

It would be not long now and Xena expected a good fight. It was a really happy coincidence that they had found that island the previous night. Gabrielle had been on the verge of exhaustion. It would be better now. Their clothing was dry and breakfast was about to be served.

Xena turned to wake up Gabrielle, only to find her friend already wide awake. She had the hands behind her head and was admiring the scenery.

"You are the most amazing person, I have ever known, Gabrielle." A warm smile spread over Xena's face. "Last evening this place almost killed you and in the morning you think that this is the most beautiful spot your foot ever stumbled upon. You are not the least bit afraid of the coming day?"

"Now, Xena, why should I be afraid? With you the most strenuous hiking trip feels like a stroll around the market square. So I can still see the beauty of that what is surrounding me. But you should take these birds down before they are totally burnt."

Breakfast at this day was a pleasant affair so Xena did not mind letting it last a bit longer.

She had heard the dogs again. They were still too far off for Xena to make out their number and even better—how many heads they had. These were descendants of the three headed Cerberus, so you could not really be sure of how many heads to expect.

Gabrielle cut herself a stick from a nearby birch tree just to make sure that she would not sink in again. She could test the ground for herself. They had decided that once they met the dogs they would split up. Though Gabrielle doubted it would happen again, it was always better to be prepared for the worst.

Two hours later they reached their destination. The mud became less deeper and a ring of bushed and sturdy trees indicated solid ground. Hera had in fact found a cosy little spot for her treasure. Behind the bushes was an open space at least fifty paces wide and almost circular. And there right in the middle of it stood a hut crafted out of beautiful carved stone and painted in bright colours.

Gabrielle indicated some scratch marks on the trees. They were way above knee high and cut deep into the light bark of the birches. And then they saw the dogs. There were three of them, one of them one-headed, one with two heads and the last one with three heads. They were heaving their heads in the air and sniffing. The place was soiled with dog feces.

Xena mouthed an order to Gabrielle and the friends split up, each of them covering another edge of the island. They had not made it through the first quarter before the dogs discovered them. The two-headed dog charged for the Warrior Princess, while the one with the three heads came for Gabrielle. The single headed dog turned this way and that, standing almost in the middle.

They were gigantic beasts, drooling all over their mud encrusted shaggy grey furs. The three-headed dog limped due to a broken leg that had not been treated properly or, Gabrielle assumed, not been treated at all. So even though the creature looked horrible and bloodthirsty, Gabrielle felt sorry for him.

Xena let out her war cry and charged the dog that had taken her on. Gabrielle could not tell which of the two was faster. But even from the other side of the island, the bard saw that her friend was grinning. And then she had to face the beast that was limping closer, growling hoarsely.

Xena stood her ground. As the dog jumped with one last giant leap, she turned around slightly. But enough so that the dog landed several feet behind his prey. He whirled, but Xena was already on top of him. She banged the flat side of her sword on one of his square heads.

Xena figured that head went pretty numb. Its eyeballs rolled, showing only the whites, and its snout dropped to the ground. But it seemed that the other head became really angry, because the beast squared his sharp yellow teeth, and started to bark.

Xena backed off a bit. She was curious what the dog would do with the heavy, now useless second head. He sort of dragged it behind, but it sure was a big hindrance for him. The beast almost tripped over his own head.

Xena raised her brows. That was way too easy. She considered sinking her sword into the filthy beast but it seemed that the fight was already over anyway.

Xena heard some happy yelping from the other side of the island. Gabrielle had been rummaging nervously in her bag, looking for anything that would not really hurt the animal but would put herself out of harm's way.

She came upon something crunchy, which turned out to be leftovers from breakfast. The food was beyond edible for herself, but plenty delicious for a dog that lived in a swamp. She threw it right at its feet. At once the beast stopped growling and put his snouts to the food. For Gabrielle it seemed almost as if the big head inhaled the tiny bit of meat, but to her utter relief, he began to wag his tail.

The one headed dog had also made his mind up and trotted over to where it realized it would be fed rather than killed. Both dogs started begging for more. Gabrielle dug around in the folds of her bag, surprised at how much she actually found.

So she took it out and gave it to them and the dogs enjoyed. The last of the three joined his brothers.

Xena strolled over. "Well," she smiled. "You sure are carrying a lot of food with you."

Xena cut a couple of thick leather straps from her warrior skirt and tied the dogs to the nearby trees without much fuss. She then walked over to the hut and entered it without a second thought. Gabrielle followed suit. The place looked wider from the inside than from the outside. The floor was sunken and the women had to step down onto it. But still it was not bigger than three paces to each side. The whole thing looked pretty much like a tiny temple.

There was light seeping in from a window band right beneath the roof. The floor was a sophisticated mosaic made from blue, black, and white marble, depicting Hera herself.

On the eastern wall stood a solid block of blue marble—a beautiful altar. On top of it lay a weathered silken cloth with the mirror on top. It was made out of shiny silver, as if it had been polished yesterday, enamelled with colourful vines and flowers.

"So, this is it," said Xena, not very impressed. She took the thing and rubbed her hand over the shiny surface. Gabrielle took a deep breath, she wanted to hold it, wanted to look inside. What wonders would she see in Hera's own mirror. Would she see wonderful places worth going to or people dangerous to the gods? Maybe she could even glimpse into her own future.

Xena had heard Gabrielle inhale, but of course she did not understand. "OK, I will wrap it up in this cloth if you insist on it." Xena grabbed the cloth.

And then in a cloud of red sparks Hera appeared right next to the altar. She looked magnificent. She was taller than even Xena, with milky white skin and shimmering silver hair. Her face looked still young, but her golden eyes looked colder than Xena's angriest stare.

"That´s it," she stated the obvious and with a quiet pling, mirror and silk jumped back to the altar. There was not enough time for Xena to react before, with a thunderous crash and a flash of sparks that resembled a rather majestic firework display, Zeus himself appeared.

Gabrielle's mouth dropped open. Xena though looked rather unperturbed. She crossed her arms and watched the couple expectantly. But none of them seemed to even see the Warrior Princess.

"Well you win," Hera hissed at her husband. "Those stupid dogs failed me."

Zeus answered: "Maybe you should have tended to them instead of shining the mirror and dusting the temple."

Gabrielle listened, perplexed. She could not imagine Hera actually cleaning the temple.

"Never mind," Zeus acquiesced, but his wide grin told Xena and Gabrielle that he was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"Wait a minute," Xena broke in. "I thought this whole mirror thing was between Ares and me?"

"You of all people should know," Zeus answered. "It is all about the greater god."

"Ahum." For this even Xena did not have an answer ready.

With a wave of his hand Zeus dismissed the two women. "You may go now. You have paid your debt to Ares. Ares has done a favour to Hera. And the rest is between my wife and I."

"But..." Gabrielle started.

"I know, I know," interrupted Zeus. He positively beamed at Gabrielle as he bent over and whispered something into her ear. Gabrielle giggled as they left the hut and Xena cut the dogs loose. And then, suddenly they were outside the swamp, where they had started their journey a few days before.

Xena drew her sword and looked around attentively. "Ares," she mouthed to her companion, but Gabrielle had already heard the God of War.

"What is this for? I have just saved you a four day trip through the swamp. Put your sword back."

He did not choose to appear, and Gabrielle was thankful for that. She had never liked that particular ghost out of Xena's dark past. Nevertheless she said, "Thank you, Ares!"

Xena added with her usual wryness, "May our paths not cross again so soon!" She sheathed her sword.

"You know what?" A cheery twinkle had crept into her voice. "Since we have saved four days, what do you think about an extra day in that inn?"

"What about Procrastinus?" retorted Gabrielle, though she did not really need any convincing.

Xena smiled. " We need to recover from those hardships." Gabrielle threw her a questioning glance, "Honestly, Gabrielle, no human can possibly be sane after listening to the banter of Hera and Zeus, being sent into the swamps by Ares, and having to feed the sons of Cerberus.

"And Procrastinus," Xena shrugged, "does what he has always done – procrastinate. By the way," she changed the subject. "What was your little chat with Zeus about?"

Gabrielle blushed a little bit. "I wanted to know what you could see in Hera's mirror."

"And..?"

"It shows how she looked when she was young."

Xena laughed, " By all the gods, sometimes I think it is about time they start considering retirement." With those words, she took Gabrielle's arm and they both headed for the inn.

That same night, Ares had a talk with his mother. "So, tell me, Hera," he began. "What did you want so badly from Zeus that made you gamble with him?"

"He has a crush on that blonde bard," Hera sighed heavily. "I wanted to be sure that he would leave her alone." Ares smiled, his father just couldn´t stop being his old self. "Well," Hera went on, "now he will no doubt seduce her and produce another horrible child like Hercules. What do you think?"

But Ares did not answer; he believed that that was another story.

THE END


End file.
